


This Body, Remembering Yours

by LadySeishou



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: yaoi_challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-03
Updated: 2005-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySeishou/pseuds/LadySeishou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being away a week, Touya Akira comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Body, Remembering Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LiveJournal Yaoi Challenge community in response to aishuu's deceptively simple challenge: One week without Go. Ah, more the fool I. As I love the game, I could not leave it. Thus the aftermath.

“WHERE ARE YOU?”

Touya immediately held the phone away with one hand and rubbed at his abused, ringing ear with the other. He waited patiently until the phone stopped making rude noises before he tried speaking again.

“As I was telling you… PLEASE BE QUIET SHINDOU… I was delayed at the airport. I’m on my way now.” 

“DELAYED? … … … TWO HOURS… … …!”

Touya sighed and propped the phone against his leg, speaker side down so that he could check through his carry-on, looking for his schedule book, coming instead across a plastic shopping bag. He fingered the shape of the package inside through the smooth plastic, reminded again of his awkward embarrassment as the Customs officer laughed and asked if he'd been away long. 

Yes, he’d been away. A week. Just a week.

Still he…

He closed the carry-on, careful that the game records were still neatly arranged in their pocket and let the case slip to the floor of the taxi before retrieving the now quiet phone where it had fallen on the seat next to him.

“Shindou?” He listened to the sound of soft breathing on the other end of the phone. Relaxed into it and breathed too. “I’ll be home soon,” he finally said, watching the lights of the city pass by.

 

*

 

Shindou’s arms were warm and real around him the moment he stepped through the door, his keys still hanging from the lock.

“I’m…” But Shindou’s mouth on his stole away the rest of the greeting. He leaned into the kiss, savoring the salty and sweet taste of Shindou’s welcome. The weight of Shindou’s hands on his waist awakened an electric anticipation…

That is until Shindou took his travel case and abandoned him at the door.

“I want to see the kifu… is it here?” he called from the other room.

Touya stood dazed for a moment. “What?” he asked stupidly. Only Shindou’s touch could reduce the great Touya Meijin’s son to… a drooling, sex-starved idiot. He was tempted to check his upper lip for the proverbial nosebleed. Instead, he carried in his other bag and took off his shoes, finding some measure of equanimity in the familiar actions before walking down the short hall to the room inside.

Where he found Shindou going through his case, kifu scattered like fall leaves over the table and couch. 

His kifu…

“What are you…?” 

Shindou happily reached into the carry-on and pulled out yet another game record very much like he ate snack chips, one after another, right out of the bag.

“SHINDOU!” Touya began to hastily gather the papers that had fallen on the floor. He reached over and took the one that Shindou was reading.

“Hey! I was looking at that!”

“The polite thing to do before going through someone’s things is to at least ask permission,” Touya answered peevishly, bending to retrieve one last record that was sticking out from under the couch. While on his knees, he spied the abandoned carry-on and the plastic bag inside. At least Shindou hadn’t…

A hand suddenly reached down into the open bag. “Hey, what’s this?”

Touya quickly dropped all the kifu onto Shindou’s lap, grabbing the bag from his surprised hands, sliding it under the couch.

“What are you doing Touya? First you say I can’t have them and then you…”

“You wanted to see them right?” Touya leaned over Shindou’s lap and began to look through the pages of kifu. He needed a diversion and there was one he was sure would completely capture Shindou’s attention… a variation of Shusaku’s classic opening…

Shindou’s gentle touch on the top of his head stilled his hands. 

“I missed you, you know. I don’t have anyone else to fight with when you’re gone.”

Touya looked up then into Shindou’s clear green eyes, accepting the naked affection that was offered there, offering his own rare smile in return. Things like this seemed so easy for Shindou, the words, the gestures. He turned to sit between Shindou’s legs, his back resting up against the couch. “No one else Shindou? Ishikawa-san seems to think that you fight more with Kitajima-san at the Go salon than you do with me these days.”

“Are you kidding?” Shindou sighed and let his fingers curl gently over the tip of Touya’s ear. “I’m not even allowed to go near the place when you’re out of town.” He began then to delicately trace the line of Touya’s eyebrow. “The regulars would eat me alive without you there to keep them in line.” 

“Is that so?” Touya closed his eyes, savoring the sunlight touch of Shindou’s hand on his face. “I suspect that they just know who the stronger player is.”

“Oh?” Shindou pulled now on Touya’s tie, tugging it free from his collar before reaching down to play with the buttons of his shirt, employing a certain skillful agility that he claimed was only to be expected of a well-practiced Go professional. 

“Is that right, Mr. Second Place?” he teased.

Touya ignored Shindou’s supposed witticism and focused instead on the warmth of his hand as smooth callused fingers grazed over his exposed collarbone, gently, as if Shindou were appraising something very valuable and precious. He yielded himself to that touch, letting his head fall back and turning just enough to press his lips against Shindou’s inner thigh. He was wearing his favorite drawstring pants, the faded material soft, warm and yielding. “You smell good. I should get a bath.”

“Stay.” Shindou said, pressing down against Touya’s shoulders, leaning low to speak softly into his ear. “A week and you’ve already forgotten my strength. You can’t escape that easily from me you know. This is my famous kata tsuki shoulder hit.”

Touya smiled despite himself. Shindou’s puns sometimes got quite out of hand but it was impossible to chastise him now as he dug strong fingers into the muscles of his shoulders and neck. Touya groaned appreciatively.

Shindou’s touch became gentle again after a time. “Tell me about your game with Tae-Seon.” 

Touya was floating now on a deep sea of contentment and a dark current of reawakening sexual desire. “It was beautiful Shindou,” he managed to recall, memories of the game like bright silver fish. But it was hard to remember the words. “The third hand. Tae-Seon played hoshi… I played komoku…”

“Hoshi?” Shindou asked thoughtfully. He became very still. “Really?” 

Touya rubbed his shoulder encouragingly against Shindou’s thigh, needing more. 

“Hoshi… Where’s the kifu? No, show me!” Shindou’s knee hit the back of Touya’s head as he twisted out from behind Touya to pull over the game board they kept on the table. He opened the bowls and played out three stones. “Hoshi doesn’t make any sense since White took a high position…”

“Shindou!” Touya complained, rubbing the back of his head. He knew well Shindou’s devotion to the game as it was the twin of his own. But he wanted to discuss the game later… after…

He sighed, noting the fanatical gleam in Shindou’s eyes and moved to sit opposite him at the table to lay out the next moves of the opening…

Black kakari. Approach. 

White tsuke. Attachment. 

Black hane. Bend. 

White hane nobi. Bend and extend… 

The moves were well known to him and the feel of the stones in his hand a familiar one. He had always found mindfulness within the game. Why then was he finding it so difficult to concentrate? 

“White attached there?” Shindou looked up from his study of the stones in the lower left corner and Touya nodded solemnly, suddenly seeing his next move clearly. Tsuke. He leaned closer, over the board and kissed the tip of Shindou’s nose. 

Shindou blinked, surprised. But then he suddenly smiled back, the expression both sensual and mischievous. “I see.” Shindou reached for the bowl of black stones and played the next move. Keima gakari. Knight’s approach. 

Touya nodded again. He played the next hand. Ogeima. Large knight’s approach.

Shindou smirked and slapped down black’s stone, boldly invading the right side of the board before reaching out and pulling Touya’s face to his. This time, the kiss was deep, aggressive, his tongue and lips pressing Touya’s mouth open. 

After Shindou let him go, Touya needed a moment to remember White’s next move… an invasion of Black’s lower territory. 

He looked across at Shindou and smiled shyly while pushing the board out of his way, ignoring the sound of the stones spilling onto the floor, like rain, like the beating of his heart.

 

*

 

“Touya?”

“Um.”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

 

*

 

“Touya?”

 

“Touya?”

 

“Um.”

“Wanna play again?”

“Ah.”

 

*

 

“Touya?”

“Um.”

“What’s in the shopping bag?”

Touya opened a weary eye and stared at Shindou’s chin not wanting to move from his place on Shindou’s shoulder. “Shopping bag?”

“Yeah, this one.” Shindou moved under him, a somewhat pleasurable sensation before dropping something cold and smooth on his back.

Both eyes open now, he raised his head and felt the bag slide over his hip and drop to the floor. The bag! Shindou had found it under the couch after all. “Ah…” He tried reaching for it blindly, finding the floor with his outstretched hand, discovering the cool round stones that skittered away as he touched them, papers, more stones…

Ah! He found the edge of the bag. Sliding just a little closer, he almost had a hold of it…

Almost…

Almost…

And suddenly he fell onto the floor.

“Touya!”

Touya blinked up at Shindou’s surprised face. 

“Are you okay?”

He nodded but wasn’t so sure as he reached under his back and pulled the shopping bag free. He was also lying on other things… go stones, kifu, a sock and at least one lid from one of the bowls. He sat up carefully, setting the bag on the table.

“Touya… you… you…”

Shindou began laughing. Loudly.

Touya frowned, turning to give Shindou a stern look over his shoulder. “I’m not sure about what you find so funny Shindou…”

But Shindou continued to laugh, trying to say something at the same time without much success. “You… you… you’re…” Instead, he sat up and took hold of Touya’s shoulder, gently pulling something off his back.

“Touya… you’re covered with Go stones!” He pulled off several more and dropped them into Touya’s hand. “You know this could be an interesting way to play.”

Touya knocked the rest off with an impatient hand.

Shindou fell back down on the couch, chuckling still. “Not a bad look on you. I kind of liked it.”

“Hardly practical,” Touya pointed out. He eyed the bag, coming to a decision. He picked up the bag and set it in Shindou’s hands, still unsure of Shindou’s reaction, trusting Shindou to understand. 

“A souvenir?” Shindou asked.

“Of a kind, I suppose,” Touya answered cryptically. 

“Where did you buy it?”

“A shop near the hotel.” 

“What is it?” Shindou weighed it carefully in his hand.

“A gift.” He couldn’t explain more than that. He looked away properly and began to gather the game records from the floor again. Then he collected the spilled go stones, dropping each one neatly into the appropriate bowl…

He set both bowls on top of the game board, wondering. 

Surely Shindou had opened the box by now… 

And he had.

 

*

 

Afterwards, Shindou let Touya sleep for a little while. That was until he was ready to play again.

 

owari

 

*

 

Why haven’t I  
thought of it before?  
This body,  
remembering yours,  
is the keepsake you left.

\- Izumi Shikibu (974 – 1034)


End file.
